


It isn't cold in Greece(Κρύο δεν έκανε ποτέ)

by gleek_runner



Series: We're not perfect(but we're us) [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Criminal Minds, Frozen - Fandom, Glee, Harry Potter - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), the maze runner, the rising - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, F/F, F/M, Greece, M/M, Multiships, Summer Vacation, after aos season 2, elsa and jack are not married, for the sake of the one-shots, kristen takes her original last name as Winters, multifandom - Freeform, nothing is as you know it, very much alternative, we'll pretend that beth kristen jack and elsa are not related, while beth and jack just happen to have the same last name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer holidays can be very stressful for everyone and when their girlfriends get upset,the boys need to offer them the best vacations.Now 13 couples are saying goodbye to their dream destinations and find themselves in the worst places possible...Maybe they should have stayed at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It isn't cold in Greece(Κρύο δεν έκανε ποτέ)

**Author's Note:**

> I have only written something like that once-not in Archive of our own-and it was pretty fun to write.So it will basically be a big one-shot featuring some of my favourite couples.

 

 

_3 days before disaster strikes_

Summer holidays,the highlight of the year...

Wrong!Dead wrong!Whoever said that couldn't be more wrong.Summer holidays are the worst especially when you're in a relationship.If you have a woman to please then everything should be perfect-because if they aren't-you are up for eternal fights.Messed things up once?She will never let go of it.

"I'm telling you,he's going to screw things up"Beth explained to her sister.The girl could not see her younger sibling but she could practically hear her rolling eyes.

_"You're overreacting.Johnie will have it all covered"_

"Yeah and I'm the queen of England!"she snapped as her eyes landed on the phone's red light"Look somebody's calling me,we'll talk later"

_"Kay,love you"_

"Love you too,Ash"she smiled.Beth dialed her number on her phone and waited for Kristen to pick it up.Kristen was a lovely young lady,four years younger than Beth,and she was part of her  _Valentine Antis_ group.Of course the idea of the group went to hell after everyone got back together with their loved ones.

Anyway,she had kept in touch with her and everyone from her group.It was quite easy considering that everyone knew at least one person with one way or another.For example,Kristen was Beth's cousin Kathrin's best friend.

"Hello?"

 _"It's going to be a disaster!"_ Kristen cried.Beth couldn't agree more.To get things from the beginning,it all started when the boys had the smart idea to organise a group vacation...by themselves.

"Trust me I know"she mumbled"I thought we have been over the always-consult-me-on-going-out talk"

 _"I know!Hang on Jennifer is calling on my cell"_ the blonde told her.Beth sighed,if all the others were as stressed as she was things would end bad.

 _"I'm scared!"_ Jennifer shout from the phone _"Maybe I should say Henry is sick"_

"You can't pretend that your son is sick"Beth argued"You're going to give Spencer a heart attack"

 _"Beth's right.Hey what if WE pretended that we're sick?"_ Kristen suggested.Beth was ready to disagree when someone knocked the door.The girl ran to open as a nervous Jemma and an angry Elsa stormed inside.

"You are not going to believe this"Elsa yelled while Jemma sat on the couch.Beth rolled her eyes and put Jennifer and Kristen on speaker.

"The group vacation surprise?We know"

"Yeah but did you know that Jack found the place we should go?"

Well fuck.If it was anyone else they might had a chance at having fun,but Jack?No,one thousand times no.The boy was-how to put this in a nice way-literally a boy.And though Elsa loved his fun side,he just wasn't a person to rely on or to have him organising something.

 _"We're screwed!Wait someone's outside"_ Jennifer said.Jemma tapped her foot on the floor and crossed her arms"This will end in trouble"

 _"Tell me it isn't true!"_ Thomas shout from the phone _"Tell me Blaine's lying!"_

"Depends on what he told you"

_"Natasha said that Hermione said that Santana said that Teresa said that Rachel said tha--"_

"We are going on a group vacation that the boys organised"Jemma cut Blaine off.She went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer.

"I didn't know you drink beer"

"I don't!See what this does to me?"Jemma shout in frusturation.Elsa laughed and went to open the knocking door once more.Natasha and Hermione came inside with Santana,Teresa and Rachel following them.

"Pack your bags,we're going to Mexico"

"Santana we are not going to Mexico"

"Do you want to go on a holiday planned by the boys?I don't think so"

"Perphaps we're overreacting"Hermione blurted out.She fixed her hair and turned to the other women"They might surprise us"

"I'm sure they'll surprise as much as a monkey would"

"You need to stop spending so much time with Fitz"Natasha muttered"Hey,where is Skye?"

* * *

  _Disaster strikes,somewhere in Athens_

"What do you mean?"Jack asked awkwardly scratching his head.Luckily for him,Elsa had fallen asleep next to him and didn't hear the phone ringing"We said eight o'clock"

 _"Well obviously autocorrect likes to ruin our plans"_ Mihno chuckled _"Point is that the girls are looking for their friends and they won't find them"_

"In how long will you arrive?"

_"In about five hours"_

"Okay we'll meet at the town,I'll call you"he said and hung up.This day didn't start well and something told him it wouldn't end good either.

See,the plan went to hell from the moment they stepped their feet on the airport.With only six couples having arrived while the other seven were still in America things wouldn't be easy.

Now of course Jack hoped things would be better once they arrived in Santorini,a local greek island.He put on a happy face and waited for the touring bus to come.

Jennifer and Spencer were-unlike the rest-having fun by watching the sights.Though if Thomas had to hear another big story about a piece of stone he would flip.Leo and Jemma were also admiring the old statues and monuements while Blaine and Kurt enjoyed some ice cream.

Yeah,maybe things would be go--never mind

An old bus-probably older than the statues themselves-stopped in front of them.The letters said  _Fun and Tour_ but some of them had wore out leaving only the word  _Fur._ When the driver opened the door there was a loud crack.

"Olympia Tours"he told them causing Jack to flinch.They had to be freakin kidding them.Elsa woke up and yawned as Beth glared at Jack.

"Please tell me you're kidding"

"I'm sure it won't be that bad!"

* * *

  _Seven hours later,somewhere else in Athens_

"We have been waiting forever"Skye complained and burried her face in Ward's shirt"You should have made better plans"

"Hey don't blame us"Draco told her in defense"Jack was the one who organised the trip"

"I don't think anyone is coming"Natasha noticed and stood up"maybe you should call Frostie"

"Whatever I'm tired"Santana announced and grabbed her bagpack.The latina opened two buttons of her shirt and walked over to a man laying against a bus.The group watched her laughing about something before comming running towards them"we I found us a car,they are going to drop us somewhere and we can find a hotel there"

"Then it's settled"Teresa smiled and grabbed her bags"Race you to the bus"

"Right behind ya"Mihno laughed and began running.The boys and girls put on a fake smile and decided to follow them.

"Um just an irrelevant question,where are Quinn and Rachel?"

* * *

_California_

"I can't believe our bad luck"Quinn cursed under her breathe"First the alarm didn't went off then there was a freakin blizzard!In June!"

Rachel laughed at her girlfriend and kisses her forehead"Don't worry Q,we can still have fun here.Plus we have all the house to ourselves"

"Yeah but I was dying to visit Greece.I wanted to taste the cuisine!"the blonde complained while falling on the couch.

"Perhaps next year,baby"

"Hopefully.Should we call and tell then we aren't coming?"

"I'm sure they'll have already figured it out by now"

* * *

"I'm pretty sure,we're in a wrong bus"Elsa whispered and sent a slight glare over to Jack.The boy shrugged while putting his most seducing face.

"Oh come on,what makes you say that?"

But of course Elsa wasn't falling for his smirk.He had messed up very bad and she was going to remind it to him... constantly.More as a pay off for the fact that she was stuck in this ready-to-collapse bus for an hour with a school.Yes,it was worse than it sounded.

A bunch of teens stuck in a small place while jumping around and listening to greek-which no one understood-music.She could swear that one of them was checking her out too.

"We're in a school bus!"

"No we're not!"

"I hate to interrupt but"Jennifer blurted out as she rised to her seat facing the couple in front of her"there are like two teachers at front so,yes it is a school bus"

Jack was ready to disagree before the students began shouting what he assumed meant 'yes'.Fitz and Spencer shared a worried look once the children had began their-once again-singing.

"Hey I think I've got the beat"Beth exclaimed with pride.The blonde was the only one who didn't really complain as she was too busy singing with the rest.Which was ironic because she only mumbled the last part of the words.

"We should try to make the best of this trip"Johnie explained from the third place behind Jack and Elsa"Sure don't act like Beth but try to have some fun"

"Fun?We're in a school bus where kids are singing a song that swears more than an eighteen year old"Fitz whispered/yelled.Jemma put a hand on his back and looked at their friends across them.

"This song should be forbidden"

"Everyone be patient.I just talked to the driver and he says we'll be making a stop.Plus there are about two more hours until we reach our destination"Newt told them.Thomas was sitting next to him,fast alseep,with his head on Newt's chest and legs on Jemma's chair."Which is very good because I have been sitting like this for the past three hours"

 _"Παρακαλώ παιδιά μου ησυχία,θα κάνουμε μία στάση για να φάτε"_ one of the women spoke.She was quite tall with very  _formal_ clothes and short hair.

"What is that supposed to mean?"Kurt asked as the group turned to Fitzsimmons and Reid.If something they would be the only ones who might had an idea.

"She asked the children to be quiet and announced that we will stop to eat"Spencer explained.

"Finally!"

* * *

 

"Okay maybe this won't be that bad"Hermione tried to comfort.So far they had only been driving for half an hour and the bus was to arrive in its destination in about three.The tour guys seemed pretty noble-one was explaining the sights and the other was driving-while there were bunch of tourists with them.The tall guy(because honestly,the driver was like a migdet)took the microphone and looked at them.

"Ladies and gentlemen,this is Κυψέλη.Do you know Κυψέλη?"

The tourists shook their heads causing him to sigh"Melisa"he called and pretended to be 'attacked' by a bee"House.Melisahouse"

Some of the tourists laughed including Kristen who was shaking her chair back and forth.Meanwhile Natasha didn't find the whole thing amusing.

"Now we go to Φωκίονος Νέγρη"

"Excuse me?Fokionos what?"Teresa managed to asked.The man shrugged and looked below"Ρε,πώς λέγεται η φώκια στα αγγλικά?"

_(*Hey,how is seal called in english?*)_

"Πού θες να ξέρω?"the other shout back

_(*Why should I know?*)_

"Καλά,πώς λέγεται η πεθερά τότε?"

_(*Fine,how do we call the mother in law?*)_

"Mother-in-law"

"Thanks"he told him and turned to the rest"Mother-in-law-onos Blacks"

The friends shared a confused look but decided to let it go.Santana and Sebastian looked from outside the bus and admired the view.

"Φωκίονος Νέγρης is Greece"the man stated"No Kenya,no Missouri,Greece."he repeated emphasing the word Greece.

"Greece!"Kristen exclaimed,who it must be mentioned,had drunk five coffees from the moment they stepped their foot in Greece.The man jumped from fear and glared at her"Άστο διάολο"

_(*Go to hell*)_

"Μωρή παλιοπατσαβούρα"

"What?"Teresa asked once more.

"Μωρή Old vetex!"he warned and strached his arms"This,erm"the man turned to the driver once again"Πώς είναι ο δρόμος?"

_(*How do we say,road?*)_

"Boost"

"Thanks,this oost"

"Oost?"Teresa questioned with one eyebrow raised.Both Clint and Natasha were also taken aback since from what they knew,'oost' was a phrase for 'go away' or 'go to hell'.

"Get out of here,motherfucker"he laughed"Now this place is called Patision"

"Patision?"Teresa asked him making him groan as he took a step closer"You-step-chocolate"

Teresa was ready to raise an arguement"I don't undertand"

"Καλά εσύ δεν ξέρεις Χριστό"

_(*You know nothing*)_

"Pardon?"

"You don't know your Jesus"

"I still don't understand"she said and crossed her arms.The man grinned and stepped at his toes in front of him"Νευράκια;Νευράκια;"

"Excuse me?"

"Small nerves,small nerves"he translated"Πρόσεξε γιατί φορτώνω.I load,I load"he said and looked at the driver"And he downloads"

Skye and Kristen were laughing their asses off while Mihno was holding back his laughter.

"At a little,θα πάμε Ομόνια;Do you know Ομόνοια?"

The tourists shook their heads for a no.The man sat next to Skye's and Grant's seat before continuing"Do you know Kirr Douglas?"

"Yes"

"Michael Douglas?"

"Yes"

"Omonia all douglas"

Skye and Ward looked at him with confused faces.The man noded and he stood up.He kneeled a bit and bend over as if he couldn't hold his own weight"Can I have 1€ to buy a cheesepie?"

Skye laughed as he went closer while trembling"Or a bagel?B-because I-I bought a p-p-pizza and f-found a mushroom with a Smurf in it.But I'm in a die-et and I didn't found any good Smurf.It wasn't Jokey or Clumsy.It w-was the Baker."

"A drug addict?"Clint asked and the man nodded.He headed towards the middle and grabbed the microphone once more"Omonia is the capital of Albania"

"Albania?"

"Yes,here is an Albano.Another Albano and one more Albano"he laughed"And this is Acharnon.Acharnon is the capital of Pakistan"

"Pakistan?"Kristen asked.

"Packets and"he grinned and began singing"Πες μου γιατί να μην είσαι εδώ και τώρα να μπορώ?Σε θέλω εδώ!"

Kristen clapped with Ed pleased as he bowed"And this is πλατεία of Κολοκωτρώνης.Πλατεία of Assstone"

"Platia of w--"

"And this is Ψυρί"

"Thiri?"

"No,Ψυρί.Chratschroutzcity and we are now passing Monastiraki."

"Monastiraki?"

"Small monatstiri"

"This is gold"Hermione laughed and clenched to Draco's shirt.

"And finally Plaka"

"Plaka?"

"Joke"

* * *

 "Can I open them now?"

"Nope"

Rachel had been begging her girlfriend for hours to unfold her eyes.The blonde decided to take her for a car walk and-for some reason-blindfolded made it even more seducing.

"We're almost there"

"Can we at least check at the rest?They haven't called yet and I'm worried"

"You don't have to worry about them,Rach.I bet they are just fine"

* * *

 "This is not nice"Elsa mumbled and tossed her bags at the room's floor"This is freakin awesome!"

Jack smiled at his girlfriend and kissed her forehead.Sure the day hadn't started very good-plus they had no idea where exactly they were(but they did passed many dumpsters-but this was about to change.Appaarently the school was heading towards a village near Patra and a five-stars hotel to be exact.

"You know"Jack began and hugged her"we still have quite some time until dinner"

"Oh yeah?"she said and planted a kiss on his lips.The boy grinned and kissed her back as a loud knock was heard from outside.

"They have to be kidding me"Jack groaned and opened the door.Blaine,Kurt and Beth stormed inside with huge smiles"This place is amazing!I want to stay here for the rest of my life!"

Kurt put down his bag and turned to Elsa"They have a spa"

"You're kidding?"

"Do I ever joke about spas?"

"See you later honey"she smiled and kissed Jack's cheek before being dragged out along with the others.This was really going to be a fun night.

///\\\\\///\\\\\

Meanwhile Newt,Thomas and Jemma had paid a visit at the restaurant to grab a bite.They watched the room getting more crowded with the seconds that passed and gazed over at Leo and Johnie who sat next to them.

"Are you going to feed a family?"Newt chuckled at Johnie.The man rolled his eyes and took a bite of macaroni.

"The food is free so why not?Plus the next meal is at morning"

"Well I'm full"Thomas stated putting his plate away"I think we're going back at our room"

"But we just got he--"Newt stopped himself and looked at his smirking boyfriend"Oh,we'll be in our rooms if you need us"

"Don't"

The couple walked away leaving Johnie with the science twins.Jemma played with her food as Johnie grabbed the pepper.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm spicing the jello"he grinned and sprinkled it above the red dessert.Leo and Jemma tried to hold their laughter but failed misserably.Spencer and Jennifer walked inside and took a seat.

"Sweet mother of God,I'm straving"the blonde announced"Does anyone want this?"

"No bu--"Jemma didn't manage to finish before Jennifer had already stuffed at least four bites on her mouth.Johnie struggled to fight his urge to laugh as Leo looked at her feeling sick at his stomach.

"Is everything okay?"Spencer asked noticing their expressions.The trio nodded while Jemma almost choked on her food.Suddenly,Jennifer began scratching her neck.

"Something is wrong"she whispered to herself and continued while heavy breathing.

"Oh my,you poisoned her"Jemma shout and slapped Johnie's arm.The man raised his hands in defense"I don't think pepper can kill"

"No i-it isn't this"Jennifer managed to say"Does this have peanuts or something?"

"I think so,why?"

Spencer tried to hold Jennifer from falling before Leo was hit with reality"She's having an allergic reaction!"

"These holidays are getting worse and worse by the second"

* * *

"I want to go home"Skye whined and crossed her arms.The woman could deal with a lot-seriously a lot-but no wi-fi?No,this is not acceptable.She struggles to hack an account but no one in this cut-from-the-real-world village but internet access.

"This place is killing me"

"It's not that bad"Grant tried to defend"We're in nature"

"Nature?We almost run over a goat!"

"Look Skye may be right"Teresa admitted"but at least we're in a nice hotel and there's beach only two steps away from us"

"I agree,it's not that ba--"

"HELP MEEEEE"Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs.Draco run inside the bathroom and found his girlfriend at the top of the toilet seat.

"What happened?"

"There is a huge tarantula"

"I think you're overreactin--holy merlin,this is bloody huge!"he yelled"Does someone have a newspaper or something?"

"Newspaper?You need an entire army to kill that thing!"

"Guys I think we have more serious problems here"Santana's voice echoed down the hall"I'm pretty sure there is a python is here"

Natasha turned to face Mihno and raised an eyebrow"Are you sure you didn't brought us in Australia?"

"I was pretty sure a while ago but now,I'm doubting myself"

* * *

"This is so romantic"Rachel smiled and got up to the carriage.The brunette couldn't believe that Quinn had actually rented a horse carriage.

"Anything for my star"Quinn said and kissed her.The small snowflakes danced around them.

"Isn't this better than a trip with the guys?"

"Definetly better"

* * *

"You are not going to believe this"Johnie laughed and entered his and Beth's room.The blonde was standing in front of him packing her bags"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready for our leaving"

"We just got here"

"Jennifer got food poisoning!"Beth stated in frusturstion.Johnie began laughing causing her to glare at him"This isn't funny"

"But it is a little funny"

"Johnie!"she said and slammed his arm"Look the bus is waiting for us"Beth announced and smiled.

"I just wanted for you to have fun"

"And I did.I didn't have a blast but it could have been worse"the two of them laughed and shared a kiss.

"But next year,we're planning our vacations"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"Hey"

"Hi"Jennifer yawned while streching her arms.She looked at her surroundings,the white room had two beds and a rather old man at the next one.

"Am I in a hospital?"

"Yeah"Spencer chuckled"You passed out in the car but the doctors say you'll be fine.Just no more peanuts"

"Oh definetly not"she replied with a small laugh"I'm sorry I ruined our holidays"

"Hey you didn't"he told her and squeazed her hand"I'm glad you're okay.Plus these holidays were a disaster"

"Such a disaster"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"This is so amazing"Kurt exclaimed as he took a sip of his late.Jemma nodded equally excited.Fitz and Blaine were having a small arguement about dolphins being smarter than monkeeys while Jem and Kurt were trying to make a conversation.

"Agreed,the coffee is good but the show?Priceless"

"Bet they'll continue until morning"

"Of course they will!Fitz has a weird affection for monkeys"Jemma let a laugh escape before gazing over at her boyfriend.Still seemed so weird using that word after so much time had passed.

"First of all,monkeys aren't only brilliant.They are also adorable"

"Yeah like dolphins aren't!"

"Maybe Flipper!"

"For the record,Flipper is fu--"Blaine stopped himself and looked at his phone buzzing.He sighed after seeing the number and turned to Kurt"My mother,I'll be right back"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

Newt laid down at his and Thomas' bed exhausted from their day.Thomas had left a while ago to go get them some water from the market next to the hotel.Could you believe this?Five star hotel that didn't have drinking water.

He took a smell at his shirt and realise a bath would do him good.He opened the door,took off his clothes and hoped in.It was quiet even with the water running until he heard something break.

"Shit"Newt whispered.Their room was at the first floor but due to the height of the gardens(that were like hills)it was easy for anyone to enter it from there.He wrapped a towel around him and grabbed the hairdryer.

What?

He didn't have anythinf else heavy in the bathroom.

Newt walked slowly outside and watched a brunette(to orange)girl with a bottle of tequila in her hand looking at him.A small smirk formed on her lips before stepping closer to him.

"Δεν θα πιστέψεις τι πήγε να κάνει ο μαλάκας ο Πέτρος"she laughed"Νόμιζε πως θα του κάτσω!Εντωμεταξύ η Δήμητρα με γράφει"her laugh faded as she took another sip of the liquid"Θα γαμιέται με τον Πάνο"

_(*"You aren't going to believe what the asshole,Peter,did.He thought we'd do it!Meanwhile Dimitra ignores me.She will probably be fucking Pano"*)_

"Erm,cool?"he managed to say uncertain of what exactly was going on.

"Άντε τώρα φύγε από το δωμάτιο μου γιατί θέλω να αλλάξω"she explained pointing at the door.Newt got the hint and crossed his arms.

_(*Now leave my room because I want to change*)_

"This is actually my room"

The girl's cheeks turned red like a tomatoe as she covered her mouth"Sorry sir"she apologized and hugged him tight.She then waved goodbye and left the same way she got in...through the balconi's door.

Thomas entered the second she had left.The boy looked at his boyfriend confused"Did I miss anything?"

"You have no idea"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"I'm never planning vacations again"Jack mumbled and took a bite of his sandwhich.Elsa laughed but nodded as she took a seat next to him.The blonde gazed at the sun going down.It was a beautiful thing to look at,it made her wonder how did she last all these years without a balconi.Perphaps it was the bad weather back in America or maybe it wasn't about the view in the first place.

"It wasn't that bad"

"You don't mean that.Jennifer is in the hospital,Newt got an unexpected visitor,we lost half of our friends in God knows where and we forgot Rachel and Quinn back home"

"When you put it like that,it sounds bad"she chuckled and leaned closer to face him"I did have fun in this weird experience."

"You just want to make me feel better"

"No I mean it"she said and kissed him softly.Jack pulled away and face her"You're an amazing girlfriend"

"So I've heard"

"Elsa yo--"

_Bam!_

_^^^^^^^^^^^^^_

_One day later_

"Ouch!"Jack whined as Elsa presses the ice against him"It hurts"and it hurt indeed.You would be surprised how much a shoe hitting you hurts.To answer your questions;it hurts a lot.

"Well we can all agree that this was a disaster"Fitz laughed"We'll do better next year"

"Hopefully"Johnie added.They were right,deep down they all knew,it was a disaster.Johnie and Beth almost got in a fight(and their fights were lethal),Jennifer had just gotten out of the hospital while Leo and Jemma were surprisingly the only ones luck hadn't hit.Jack had a huge mark on his forehead,Newt had a very odd experience and Blaine...well...he had something going on.However he would not discuss it.

Point was that these holidays needed to be over,unfortunately the bus couldn't take them to the airport.They did offer,though,to drop them at Patra where they would leave the children.

"Thankfully,we will be at the airport in about two hours and then can leave"Jack forced a smile as he spoke.He was disappointed at himself and Elsa could tell.

So,the blonde stood up and went at front where two kids from third grade(of junior high)stood trying to find a song to play.She whispered something at them and they grinned,then she returned to her seat.

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have that wicked grin on your face"Jack explained.Elsa scoffed and smiled"I'm trying to make the day better"

The music began playing as the sound of the drums and guitar echoed inside the bus.Some of the girls(including Beth and surprisingly Jennifer)shout and clapped.Johnie laughed and stood at his seat.

**_Johnie:KICK IT!_ **

Jack began laughing hysterically with Elsa while some boys pretended to have guitars.And there he thought Elsa only heard Taylor Swift.

**_You wake up late for school -_ **

**_man you don't wanna go_ **

**_Newt(with the rest of the bus):_ **

**_You ask your mom, "Please?" - but she still says, ("No!")_ **

**_You missed two classes - and no (homework)_ **

The two boys looked over at Jack for help.The other couldn't help but smirk before getting up.

**_Jack (with the rest of the bus):_ **

**_But your teacher preaches class like you're some kind of (jerk)_ **

**_All: You gotta fight for your right to party_ **

**_Newt(The rest of the bus): You pop caught you smoking - and he said, ("No way!")_ **

**_That hypocrite - smokes two packs a day_ **

**_Jack: Man, living at home is such a drag_ **

**_Johnie: Now your mom threw away your best porno mag (Newt: Bust it!)_ **

Beth whipped her hair back and forth while Jemma danced with Fitz.Elsa,Jennifer and Beth sang along while Blaine tapped the seats.

**_All: You gotta fight for your right to party  You gotta fight_ **

**_Jack: Don't step out of this house if that's the clothes you're gonna wear_ **

**_Johnie(with the rest of the bus): I'll kick you out of my home if you don't (cut that hair)_ **

**_(The rest of the bus: Uh!)_ **

**_Your mom busted in and said,_ ** **_("What's that noise?")_ **

**_Jack: Aw, mom you're just jealous - it's the_ **

**_Newt: Beas-_ **

**_Johnie: tie_ **

**_Jack: Boys!_ **

A boy from some seats behind them took a bottle of water and poured it at a sleeping girl with earphones.The girl began yelling but the music grew louder along with the laughing.

**_All: You gotta fight for your right to party_ **

**_You gotta fight for your right to party_ **

**_Party Party_ ** **_Party!_ **

**_Woo!Fight for your right!_ **

"See?It ain't that bad here"

* * *

 

"Well this was"Rachel began while holding Quinn's hand"amazing."The blonde looked at her and blushed.Rachel was very serious about their date being amazing,Quinn had thought of everything.

"Speaking of amazing"Quinn smirked and gave her a chocolate box.Rachel's eyes lighted up at the sight of her favourite chocolates.

"The surprises never end with you,do they?"Rachel smiled and took a heart shaped chocolate.She loved the white ones-Quinn knew that very well-in fact she loved them so much,she didn't even bite it.Oh she swallow it...and god,she shouldn't have.

"Everything okay?"Rachel asked as soon as she saw Quinn awkwardly scratching her head with a terrified look on her face.

"N-No not really"

"Why?What happened?"

"Look I know this is going to be the most weird thing to hear but"she told her"You just swallow your ring"

* * *

Natasha dropped the newspaper and looked at Clint"I have no idea what it says here"she mumbled.Clint laughed and tossed a small rock at the water.

"It's not that bad here,I mean there are more insects than in the Amazon but,it's nice"

"I agree with the hawk"Draco replied with a chuckled.Hermiome nodded and handed Santana and Teresa two ice cream cones.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me like tha,ferret?"

"Easy you too"Sebastian stated"or else"

"You really think you can handle us both?"

"No but she can"Sebastian laughed and pointed it at a smirking Santana.The two men looked at each other scared and shook hands while mumbling their apologies to each other.Kristen and Mihno laughed at the sight.

"Hey,were are Skye and Grant?"Ed asked taking a look around.

"Oh bet these shanks are getting busy"

"Always love your formality,babe"Teresa laughed.

* * *

"It's a nice night isn't it?"Skye asked,Grant just nodded.The brunette smiled but on the inside she was screaming and wanted to so so much to punch something.

Did he have to be so emotionless?

Yes,Grant wasn't a talkative guy-he never was-but ever since they came in Greece he was more quiet than usual.Or maybe he always was from the moment they 'officially' got together.Was she asking too much?Was she pushing him?Perphaps he didn't love her,she wouldn't if she was in his place,maybe she had screw it up.

"Skye"his voice brought her back to reality.She looked at him stopping and facing her.They stood there in silence with the only sound being the waves hitting their feet.

"You seem off"

"So do you"she replied a bit harshly.Grant was taken aback from her words-which she regretted-as she sighed."Just forget it"

"Forget it?Skye,if there is a problem,you can tell me"

"Do you not like me,anymore?"she spoke in a whisper that he could barely hear"Because maybe,maybe you never wanted to try this.And maybe you hate me after everything and"the tears were slowly streaming down her face"I don't want to loose you but if I don't make you happy then--"

"Hey stop it"he said and wiped away her tears"I love you,okay?"

"Then why did--"

"I wanted this trip to be perfect,I really did,because you deserve it.You deserve a perfect and normal life after S.H.I.E.L.D and I wanted to give that to you"he explained"I'm never ever going to to be unhappy with you,I'm just afraid of you being unhappy with me"

Skye smiled and gave him a small peck"You're the only one that can and will make me happy,always remember that"

"Hey lovebirds!"Natasha shout from some meters away"Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah we're coming"Grant smiled and took Skye's hand.The two of them ran towards their friend who sat at a small restaurant next to the porch.

"Ladies and gentlemen"a man in a black suit stated as he got at the middle of the road"Presenting to you,Locomondo!"

The band got up and began playing as Mihno came back with a gyro in his hand.

**_Δεν κάνει κρύο στην Ελλάδα,_ **

**_Κρύο δεν έκανε ποτέεε,_ **

**_Έλα πόψε για να νιώσεις,_ **

**_οπως δεν ένιωσες ποτεεε,_ **

"What are you eating?"Teresa asked her boyfriend while looking at his food.The boy handed it to her to take a bite"Heaven,Tes,heaven"

**_Θες να πάμε μια βόλτα,_ **

**_σε μια χώρα μαγεική,_ **

**_οπου όλοι, διασκεδάζουν,_ **

**_λεν πως είναι κι'ειδική,_ **

Natasha dragged Clint to the middle of the road where the other people were dancing while he laughed.Apparently Natasha had a very fun side,however,if you saw it,she would most likely kill you.

**_μ'αν γελάσεις, έχεις χάσει,_ **

**_λέει ο κανονισμός,_ **

**_και αν τολμήσεις να χωρέψεις,_ **

**_σ'απηλεί ο αποκλεισμός,_ **

Hermione and Draco also decided to dance with Sebastian and Santana.Meanwhile Kristen and Ed sang the chorus of the song when it came.

**_Δεν κάνει κρύο στην Ελλάδα,_ **

**_Κρύο δεν έκανε ποτέεε,_ **

**_Έλα πόψε για να νιώσεις,_ **

**_οπως δεν ένιωσες ποτεεε,_ **

"Okay you guys didn't mess things up"Santana admitted as Sebastian spinned her"too much"

"I'll take it as a compliment"

**_απ'την άβισο της θλήψης στα λιβάδια της χαράς,_ **

**_είναι ένα μικρό πορτάκι,_ **

**_που το πόμολο κρατάς,_ **

"But thay doesn't mean you get to organise our next excersion"Hermione replied.Draco and Ed sighed in relief,they really couldn't do this again.

"We are still staying here for a week,right?"Kristen shout as the music grew louder.

"Definetly!"

**_τούτη η νύχτα θέλει πάλι,_ **

**_θέλει υδρότα και φωνές,_ **

**_όχι τρέντη πασαρέλα,_ **

**_και κουλτουροσυμφορές,_ **

"Do you dance?"

"Depends on whether you're programmed for it?"

"I'm going to sit back down"

"Kidding"Skye quickly said and took his hand"Let's go shake it Robot!"

"Skye!"

**_Δεν κάνει κρύο στην Ελλάδα,_ **

**_Κρύο δεν έκανε ποτέεε,_ **

**_Έλα πόψε για να νιώσεις,_ **

**_οπως δεν ένιωσες ποτεεε,_ **

So the six couples decided to spend some more time in the graphic land.Plus it only took them two days to find they were in Amaliapoli,only three hours away from Athens.Not that they cared to leave,but they did want to know where the other six couples were.Apparently...the others weren't in Athens either...

**_γίνε το παιδί του ήλιου,_ **

**_και το γέλειο της φωτιάς,_ **

**_γίνε η δύναμη του κόσμου,_ **

**_αλησύδες για να σπάς,_ **

But they decided to stay for a little longer too.These holidays weren't that awful after all....oh and as for the ring incident

**_Δεν κάνει κρύο στην Ελλάδα,_ **

**_Κρύο δεν έκανε ποτέεε,_ **

**_Έλα πόψε για να νιώσεις,_ **

**_οπως δεν ένιωσες ποτεεε,_ **

It came out the next day

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She said yes

**Author's Note:**

> +Larisa is about three to four hours away from Athens  
> +title from a greek song called"Δεν κάνει κρύο στην Ελλάδα"a.k.a It isn't called in Greece  
> +Jemma says"This song should be forbidden"because the song's name(at least the one I wanted to be playing)is called Απαγορευμένο 3 a.k.a Forbidden 3.  
> +Gyros or souvlaky is a common food here.Google 'souvlaki' for more  
> +Translation of the song:  
> It's not cold in Greece  
> it was never cold  
> come tonight so you can feel  
> like you've never felt before
> 
> do you want to go on a trip  
> to a magical country  
> where everybody has fun  
> as if they were experts  
> If you laugh you've lost  
> say the regulations  
> and if you dare to dace  
> you become threatened by exclusion
> 
> it's not cold in Greece  
> it was never cold  
> come tonight so you can feel  
> like you've never felt before  
> from the abyss of sorrow  
> to the meadows of joy  
> is a small door  
> who's knob you hold  
> this night needs party  
> it needs sweat and shouts  
> not a trendy catwalk  
> and disasterous culture
> 
> It's not cold in Greece  
> it was never cold  
> come tonight so you can feel  
> like you've never felt before
> 
> Become the sun's child  
> and the fire's laugh  
> become the world's strength  
> so you can break chains  
> sweaty (girl) hug me  
> love is everywhere  
> and if you'd like, kiss me  
> so I can see the sky's stars
> 
> It's not cold in Greece  
> it was never cold  
> come tonight so you can feel  
> like you've never felt before


End file.
